Lecter
Lector in Ginga Densetsu Weed (anime) Lector was trained at the same military facilities as Jerome, but was then moved to get specialized training. Lector and his brother, Thunder, joined Hougen's army, and first appear in episode 10, where they're sent to kill Kyoushiro. Before he, and his brother Thunder decide to attack Kyoushiro, they find Teru's father, who a little earlier Kyoushiro ripped the ear off of. The two brother Assassin's find Teru's father talking to himself about how he wish's Kyoushiro would die, and Lector asks "Maybe we can help with that" Teru's father is seen in the fight as giving warnings to Lector, and Thunder about if Weed, or Kyoushiro are going to attack. Even though Lector, and Thunder are using Teru (his son) as a hostage in the fight, and almost kill him. During the fight when Kyoushiro gets badly injured, he tries to get Weed, and Teru to run away (this fails, as Lector, and his brother won't let them escape) during their fight (Kyoushiro, and Weed "called off" {meaning no one can interfere} all of their comrades (so it was a 6 month old {Weed} a 1 year old {Kyoushiro} and a 3 month old {Teru, who by the way did not fight at all} vs. two adult. {possibly 2-4 year old) Weed's comrades 'Hiro,G.B, and Jerome, try to talk some sense into Teru's father by saying "Weed, and Kyoushiro are risking their lives for your son," and Teru's father replies "Doesn't matter, I can't fight them, they're to strong, and I'm so pathetic," Eventually They convince Teru's Father to fight, and is killed by Lector breaking his jaw, throwing him into the air, and letting him drop about 5 feet. At the end Lector gets thrown into the snow by Weed sparing his life, and he and his brother slink away into the alps, (only to appear again trying to kill them again in episode 16, Lector and Thunder appear once again to try and kill Weed. Weed and Tesshin fight them, causing Lector to get his fangs cut off by Weed. Once again Lector and Thunder are spared, but Jerome follows them and overhears them plotting an assassination on Weed. Jerome decides to take matters in own paws, he attack them. Lector dies first of the two brothers, as Jerome grab him by the back paw and throw him to a nearby tree. Jerome then bites down Lector by the neck who started to say sorry to Jerome. However Jerome said it won't work on him before he kill him. Lector let out a terrible scream which caught Weed and the others attention who went racing out for the source only to find Lector's body and Jerome about to kill Thunder. Jerome actions of killing both Lector and Thunder caused Jerome to be banished from Weed's pack. Lector in Ginga Densetsu Weed manga Lector one of Hougen’s minions and an assassin. Together with his brother Thunder, he has been given the task to kill both Weed and Kyoushiro. Lector takes the puppy Teru as a hostage, but Kyoushiro attacks him and they fight fiercely. Kyoushiro was losing the match when Teru bravely intervenes causing Lector to beat up the puppy in anger. When Lector was about to be kill Teru, the cowardly father breaks down and attacks him. However, this failed when Teru's father was in no match with him as Lector breaks his jaw slowly killing him. As Weed's pack rush in, Lector loses the fight and disappears together with his brother. He is not seen again in the series. See more pictures in Lector (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Dobermans Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Deceased (other causes)